


Sono solo parole- A Rollisi Fanfiction

by MaximumDante



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaximumDante/pseuds/MaximumDante
Summary: Da quando Carisi ha lasciato il suo incarico di detective per seguire il suo sogno di diventare avvocato, il suo rapporto con Amanda sembra essersi inesorabilmente incrinato.Ma cosa succederà quando lei verrà messa di fronte ai sentimenti che prova per il suo ex collega una volta per tutte?
Relationships: Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr./Amanda Rollins
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	1. La cena

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti. Seguo questa serie da quasi 10 anni e mi sono finalmente decisa a scrivere una ff dedicata a quella che è la mia ship preferita. Non so nemmeno se esistono fan italiani ne se mai qualcuno la leggerà.  
> Quindi, a te fan solitario o a te che capiterai qui per puro caso, buona lettura. ;)  
> Max

“Eccomi! Scusa il ritardo, oggi Noah non ne voleva sapere di stare con la baby sitter e ci ho messo un po’ a convincerlo… poi beh, siamo a New York, c’è sempre traffico!” Si scusò Olivia mentre entrava in casa, togliendosi il soprabito. “Non preoccuparti, anche Fin è appena arrivato.” Disse Amanda, prendendole il soprabito per poi appenderlo all’attaccapanni all’ingresso, vicino alla giacca di Fin.  
Trovarono il detective in salotto, seduto sul divano assieme alla figlia maggiore di Amanda, Jesse, che sembrava impegnata in un disegno molto colorato. Ogni volta che le serviva un nuovo colore, Fin le passava gentilmente il pennarello.   
Poco lontano, la figlia più piccola, Billie, era già seduta sul seggiolone, intenta a giocare con un gatto di peluche   
Fin alzò la testa non appena le due donne fecero il loro ingresso in soggiorno.  
“Ciao Olivia.” Salutò il suo detective “Non preoccuparti, oggi non sei tu la ritardataria.” Sogghignò. Solo allora Olivia si accorse che mancava ancora una persona. “E Carisi?” chiese, guardandosi intorno “Ha trovato traffico anche lui?” , “E’ ancora in ufficio.” rispose Amanda, con un lieve fastidio nella voce “Quello sul processo O’Hara sarà il suo primo caso davvero grosso, vuole che l’accusa non abbia punti ciechi… comunque mi ha mandato un messaggio poco fa, è quasi arrivato.” Concluse, andando a prendere Jess per condurla a tavola assieme agli altri.   
Olivia annuì, prendendo posto vicino a Fin. “Il caso O’Hara”, come lo chiamavano tutti, riguardava un enorme giro di prostitute, di cui molte poco più che bambine, al cui vertice si era scoperto esserci niente meno che Joseph O’Hara, candidato sindaco della città di New York. Le indagini erano durate mesi e nel mentre erano stati arrestati parecchi pesci piccoli prima che fosse chiaro il filo conduttore che li legava.  
E una volta arrivati a lui, la squadra di Olivia aveva incontrato parecchie resistenze dato che erano diversi i nomi delle persone di potere coinvolte. Soprattutto con la campagna presidenziale in mezzo. E per Carisi, vincere un caso del genere avrebbe significato un salto di qualità. In ogni caso, Olivia non credeva che anche lui fosse stato invitato. Da quando aveva iniziato a praticare come avvocato, i rapporti tra lui e Amanda sembravano essersi incrinati, salvo qualche breve riconciliazione.  
Olivia sapeva bene che tra loro ci fosse qualcosa che andasse ben oltre la semplice amicizia, la semplice stima, e sapeva bene quanto Amanda, che non aveva preso bene la notizia del suo trasferimento, fosse una persona cocciuta e orgogliosa. Se fosse dipeso da lei avrebbe sicuramente evitato di invitarlo, ma probabilmente lo aveva fatto più per rispetto suo e di Fin. Per non parlare di Jesse, che negli anni aveva stretto un rapporto più con Carisi che col padre biologico, e ne era seriamente affezionata.  
Amanda stava per servire l’antipasto quando finalmente arrivò anche Carisi. La reazione più calorosa fu proprio da parte di Jess, che si alzò di scatto per corrergli incontro. “Ehi tesoro!” esclamò Carisi dandole un bacino sulla guancia “Ti sono mancato?”.  
“Sìììì. Io e lo zio Fin stavamo facendo un disegno tutto per te.” Esclamò la bimba, felice. “Davvero? Dopo allora me lo fai vedere.” Le disse, mentre la bambina lo prendeva per mano e lo accompagnava a tavola dagli altri, che lo salutarono come se lo avessero visto appena un paio d’ore prima seduto alla sua vecchia scrivania.  
“Puoi metterti lì” Amanda gli indicò con un cenno del capo un posto vuoto a capotavola vicino a quello di sua figlia “Jess si offende se non lo fai.” Gli disse, mentre si sedeva di fronte a lui, dalla parte opposta.  
La cena trascorse tranquilla, in un’atmosfera leggera e senza nominare in alcun modo qualsiasi cosa potesse essere riconducibile al lavoro. Amanda si era persino spinta a scherzare con Carisi, probabilmente grazie all’aiuto indiretto del vino che aveva bevuto.  
“Okay, allora c’è spazio per una fetta di torta?” Chiese Amanda verso la fine della cena, mentre apriva il frigo per tirare fuori una bellissima torta al cioccolato. “Anche due!” Esclamò Fin allungando il collo verso il dolce, facendo ridere Olivia.  
Jesse, che fu servita per prima, spazzolò la fetta e cominciò a chiederne a gran voce un’altra ma, vedendo che la madre non sembrava intenzionata ad accontentarla, spostò gli occhietti imploranti verso Carisi.  
“Per favore…” piagnucolò. “Hai sentito la mamma, Jesse. Una fetta sola. Troppo cioccolato non fa bene, lo sai.” Concluse lui, che tornò a concentrarsi sulla sua fetta. “Uffa papà, non è giusto.”  
Carisi si irrigidì. Come l’aveva chiamato? Papà? L’aveva davvero chiamato così? Alzò lo sguardo verso gli altri, sperando di aver sentito male, ma dagli sguardi che gli lanciavano, capì che le sue orecchie funzionavano benissimo.   
“Jesse” Amanda, che era rimasta impietrita più di Olivia e Fin messi insieme, cercò di riprendersi dalla sorpresa “Basta capricci e lascia stare lo zio Sonny. E preparati perché appena vanno tutti via tu fili a letto.” La bimba mise il broncio, definitivamente sconfitta. Fin cercò di riprendere la conversazione che si era interrotta ma era evidente che l’atmosfera si fosse raffreddata. E infatti, pochi minuti dopo, fu Carisi ad alzarsi per primo, bofonchiando qualche scusa sul fatto che fosse stanco e che l’indomani la sua presenza in ufficio fosse richiesta molto presto.  
“Come, vai già? Pensavo ci saremmo messi a fare due chiacchiere in salotto…” Disse Amanda, visibilmente a disagio. “Meglio di no…” disse Carisi, salutando Jesse con un bacio e con un gesto veloce della mano gli altri. Uscì dall’appartamento e aveva ormai percorso metà del corridoio quando Amanda gli andò incontro di corsa. “Dominick!” Lo chiamò. Carisi si voltò, lo sguardo serio.  
“Senti, per quello che ha detto Jesse… io davvero sono mortificata, non so da dove le sia uscito…”  
“Beh, è ancora piccola, Amanda. Quando sono così piccoli certe cose le dicono perché LE SENTONO.” Ribattè lui. Amanda si sentì colta alla sprovvista. Si aspettava che il suo… ex partner fosse in imbarazzo, ma addirittura arrabbiato… questo suo atteggiamento finì col metterla sulla difensiva. “Cosa vorresti insinuare? Che io ho detto a mia figlia di chiamarti PAPA’? Quanto vino hai bevuto? Oddio…” Si portò una mano sulla fronte, come faceva sempre quando si sentiva esasperata.  
“Non ho proprio idea di cosa dica a tua figlia, dato che da quando ho lasciato il lavoro da detective non ti sei più fatta sentire e non mi hai più permesso di vederla.” Le disse allargando le braccia “Mi hai avuto accanto per anni, Amanda. Hai avuto tutto il tempo del mondo, non è colpa mia se ti sei svegliata adesso.”  
“Svegliata adesso? Ma come ti permetti? Ci hai lasciati oberati di lavoro e osi dare la colpa a ME?” Carisi era alto più di un metro e ottanta e ovviamente aveva la forza di un uomo, ma in quel preciso momento non si sarebbe fatta alcun problema a mettergli le mani addosso. “Sì Amanda, la colpa è tua perché non si tratta del lavoro, si tratta di te che non vuoi ammettere a te stessa di esserti innamorata di me e ti brucia che io per una volta abbia pensato a me stesso!”.  
“C-cosa? Io non…” , “Avanti Amanda, credi che non lo abbia capito? Credi che non lo abbia capito Olivia, Fin… o chiunque altro?” Incalzò Carisi, facendo un passo in avanti, “Ho sempre saputo che non ti saresti mai messa con me, e mi stava bene. Ho sempre voluto vederti felice, ma da quando mi hai addirittura permesso di far parte della vita delle tue figlie… mi sono invece reso conto che così non andava bene. Che invece non era giusto. Ne per loro ne per me. Loro meritano qualcuno che possano chiamare PAPA’ senza venire sgridate e io… merito di avere qualcuno che mi aspetta a casa la sera. Anche se avrei davvero voluto che quel qualcuno fossi tu.” Concluse, in un soffio.   
Amanda inspirò a fondo, colpita nel profondo da quelle parole, la rabbia che pian piano si era affievolita fino a sparire. “Dominick, lo sai che io… lo sai che è molto più complicato di così.” Dall’espressione ferita che assunse l’uomo, Amanda si rese conto che probabilmente se lei gli avesse detto che non lo amava, quelle parole gli avrebbero fatto meno male.  
“Lo so.” La rassicurò con un sorriso triste. “L’ho sempre saputo. Ed è per questo che io non posso più andare avanti così. Dì a Jess che lo zio Sonny le vuole molto bene, e che lei non ha fatto niente.”  
Detto questo, Carisi le diede le spalle e uscì dall’androne del palazzo. E anche, si rese conto Amanda, dalla sua vita e da quella delle sue figlie.


	2. Imprevisti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Da quando Carisi ha lasciato il suo incarico di detective per seguire il suo sogno di diventare avvocato, il suo rapporto con Amanda sembra essersi inesorabilmente incrinato.  
> Ma cosa succederà quando lei verrà messa di fronte ai sentimenti che prova per il suo ex collega una volta per tutte?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci al secondo capitolo. ;)  
> Amanda spera di annegare il proprio dispiacere nel lavoro... o forse no?  
> Buona lettura. ;)  
> Max

Il giorno successivo, nell’ufficio dell’Unità Vittime Speciali, la giornata sembrava essere iniziata normalmente. Quando Fin era arrivato, aveva trovato Amanda già seduta alla propria scrivania, il viso affondato nel fascicolo del caso O’Hara. Il processo sarebbe cominciato da lì a un paio di giorni.  
Amanda lo aveva salutato allegramente, come ogni giorno, ma dagli occhi arrossati e l’aria tirata, era chiaro che avesse passato una notte difficile, probabilmente in bianco. Fin aveva però scelto di non indagare, sapendo che quasi sicuramente ci avrebbe pensato Olivia una volta arrivata. Non solo lei sarebbe stata in grado di trovare l’approccio giusto, ma c’era anche il rischio che se fosse intervenuto anche lui Amanda avrebbe potuto sentirsi sotto un doppio interrogatorio e diventare intrattabile.  
Olivia però sembrava non avere fretta, chiamando Amanda nel suo ufficio solo verso mezzogiorno. Entrando, la detective chiuse la porta alle sue spalle, andando poi a sedersi di fronte al suo capitano. “Volevo dirti” esordì Olivia chiudendo il suo portatile e rivolgendo completamente la sua attenzione ad Amanda “Che l’avvocato di O’Hara ha chiesto un incontro, probabilmente spera di riuscire ad ottenere un accordo e una riduzione della pena…”.  
“Ah, perfetto!” esclamò Amanda. “E quando vorrebbero vederci? Il processo inizia tra due giorni.”, “Questo pomeriggio. Ti sei sempre occupata tu degli interrogatori e quindi saresti la persona più indicata ma…”  
Ahia. Amanda conosceva bene quell’atteggiamento. Lo stesso, identico modo di fare conciliante di cui Olivia si serviva ogni qual volta doveva convincere una vittima o un potenziale testimone a fare o non fare qualcosa di potenzialmente catastrofico. Vide Olivia sfregarsi le mani, intenta a cercare le parole più adatte. “Ecco… sai che Carisi sarà presente, vero? Il caso è in mano a lui.”  
Olivia ricordava bene la sera precedente, quando Amanda si era precipitata fuori dal proprio appartamento nel tentativo di chiarire con Carisi dopo quel piccolo… malinteso, salvo poi tornare dentro casa distrutta e sul punto di crollare. Senza dire una parola, come se fosse stato inserito loro il pilota automatico, lei e Fin si erano alzati dai loro posti e si erano dati da fare. Fin aveva sparecchiato la tavola e lavato i piatti mentre Olivia si era occupata di mettere a letto le bambine. Amanda nel frattempo si era raggomitolata sul divano, frastornata, incapace di dare un nome a tutto quello che stava provando in quel momento.  
Non aveva parlato tutto il tempo. Esausta, ferita. Una volta finito Olivia e Fin non avevano potuto fare altro se non salutarla con un abbraccio e andarsene, sapendo che non esistevano parole di conforto capaci di riparare un cuore appena spezzato.  
“Lo so capitano, io e lui abbiamo dei problemi personali, ma…ti assicuro che questo non comprometterà in alcun modo il nostro lavoro.” Aveva parlato nel modo più diplomatico possibile ma il tono incerto l’aveva palesemente tradita. Vide il suo capitano togliersi gli occhiali, con un lungo sospiro. “Lo so Amanda. Non lo metto in dubbio. Ma io e Fin ne abbiamo e siamo entrambi del parere che sia meglio che tu non lo veda… No Amanda!” Fece lei con un gesto della mano notando che la detective aveva aperto la bocca, pronta a protestare. “E’ da amica che ti sto parlando, non da capitano, ma se ti azzardi ad andarci comunque ti confino alla scrivania fino alla fine del processo, è chiaro?”  
“Sì capitano.” Rispose Amanda alzandosi stancamente. In una qualsiasi altra situazione avrebbe protestato più a lungo e con maggiore fervore ma era così sfinita che non desiderava altro se non che quello stramaledetto processo finisse. Che si prendesse pure Fin quella patata bollente, lei ne aveva abbastanza. Per un attimo le parve che anche Olivia fosse rimasta sorpresa dalla sua inaspettata docilità. Conoscendo il suo carattere, probabilmente il suo capitano doveva essersi preparata a una vera e propria discussione. Si voltò, puntando verso la porta. Aveva appena messo la mano sulla maniglia quando sentì nuovamente la voce di Olivia alle sue spalle:  
“So cosa provi per lui, Amanda. So che ti manca non vederlo ogni giorno qui con noi. E sai che che puoi venire da me, se dovessi aver bisogno” le disse dolcemente “Non voglio vedervi stare male. Ne te, ne lui.”  
Amanda rimase ferma dove si trovava, la mano ancora sulla maniglia e un grappo in gola. Trascorse un lungo momento prima che riuscisse infine a dirle “Lo so, Olivia.” E uscì dall’ufficio.


	3. Confronto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda è sempre più frustrata dalla sua situazione personale.   
> Ma sa anche di poter sempre contare sulla famiglia che lei si è scelta.

“Tutto ok?” Le chiese dopo un po’ Fin. “Sì, tutto a posto. Tranquillo.” Rispose Amanda alzando lo sguardo dal computer, “Stai andando da O’Hara e dal suo avvocato?”. “Sì, ma speravo di poter parlare un attimo con te.”  
Fin era in genere una di quelle persone che fino all’ultimo tendeva a farsi gli affari propri, che si esponeva solo se strettamente necessario. E nonostante si sentisse nervosa e infastidita dalla decisione che lui e Olivia avevano sostanzialmente preso alle sue spalle, nonostante la situazione con Carisi la stesse spossando oltre misura, non riuscì a dirgli di no, forse più in ricordo dei vecchi tempi in cui il suo primo partner era stato niente meno che lui.  
“Andiamo?” gli disse allora, indicando con un cenno della testa una delle sale interrogatori in fondo al corridoio, che in quel momento era vuota.  
Quella degli interrogatori era sempre stata una stanza buia e spoglia, con un tavolo, delle sedie e un’unica finestra incapace di far entrare davvero la luce. Amanda aveva perso il conto degli interrogatori che lei e Sonny avevano condotto in quella stanza. In quel momento non si sentiva tanto diversa da tutti quei sospettati. In tanti avevano definito opprimente quella stanza e solo in quel momento lei sembrò rendersi conto di quanto fosse vero. Si posizionò accanto alla finestra, cercando l’aria. Fin invece si appoggiò coi fianchi al tavolo.  
“So che non sono fatti miei ma… io sono qui da tanti anni, Amanda. Ho visto passare per questo ufficio tanti detective più o meno in gamba e ho visto nascere amicizie. E amori. Ho visto Olivia amare per anni un uomo con cui non sarebbe mai potuta stare…” Amanda sgranò gli occhi. Sapeva di Elliot Stabler, l’ex partner di Olivia. Sapeva che avevano lavorato assieme per oltre dieci anni e che il loro rapporto fosse difficile da etichettare. E che lui se ne era andato senza salutarla, lasciandola distrutta, coi cocci da raccogliere.   
Ricordava bene quanto Olivia si fosse mostrata fredda e distaccata le prime settimane dopo il suo arrivo, ancora provata da un addio mai detto, diffidente, apparentemente incapace di potersi aprire con un altro collega quanto aveva fatto con lui.  
“…E vedo voi due.” Continuò intanto Fin, riportandola alla realtà. “Amanda, io non dubito che tu abbia le tue ragioni, ma Carisi è un brav’uomo. E adesso che non è nemmeno più un detective, non correreste il rischio che il vostro lavoro vi segua a casa. E… permettimi di dirlo, ma vale dieci volte tutti gli uomini che ti ho visto frequentare in questi anni.” Amanda si sentì pesantemente punta sul vivo, ma non ribattè. Sapeva che Fin aveva ragione da vendere.  
“…insomma, quando è arrivato sembrava un imbecille ma… ha dimostrato di essere in gamba.” La guardò con un sorriso paterno, aspettando che lei dicesse qualcosa.  
Amanda stava quasi rimpiangendo di non aver discusso pesantemente con Olivia, forse a quest’ora sarebbe stata sulla via di Rykers per parlare con O’Hara e il suo avvocato. Apprezzava davvero le intenzioni di Fin, ma non capiva come potesse suscitare tanto interesse la sua relazione con Carisi quando diversi anni prima, nessuno sembrava essersi davvero preoccupato di come stesse quando Nick si era traferito in Florida.  
Per quanto la situazione con Nick non era minimamente paragonabile a quella che negli ultimi anni era venuta a crearsi con Sonny.  
“Ascolta Fin io… davvero apprezzo che siate tutti preoccupati e vogliate che io chiarisca con Carisi ma…” non voglio risolverla? No, non era vero, non ci avrebbe creduto nemmeno lei. Era passata solo qualche ora e Sonny le mancava da morire. La verità è che aveva paura. Paura di aver compromesso tutto. E per cosa poi? Orgoglio?  
“Io non so se si può risolvere.” Sospirò lei. Era la cosa più vicina alla verità che lei potesse dire.  
“Questo alla fine dipende da voi.” Disse Fin con un’alzata di spalle “Aspetta che questo processo finisca, e poi chiamalo. N on perdere le occasioni che la vita ti mette davanti, è troppo breve per stare col rimorso, soprattutto in un lavoro come questo. Un giorno il tuo collega c’è e quello dopo no perché ha avuto la brillante idea di chiedere il trasferimento in un altro stato. E ora è meglio che vada, sono già in ritardo.”   
Invece di uscire però, si avvicinò a lei, che non si era mai allontanata da quella finestra. Si sentiva un po’ meglio, quel senso di oppressione che la stanza le dava sembrava essersi alleggerito, mettersi vicino alla finestra era stata una buona idea. O forse era il nodo alla gola che sentiva da quella mattina che andava allentandosi. “Non posso prometterti niente, Fin.”  
Lui le mise una mano sulla spalla, con fare rincuorante “Mi prometti almeno che ci penserai? Hai ancora il suo numero o lo hai già cancellato?”. Amanda scoppiò a ridere. Era la prima risata genuina che faceva quel giorno “Quello ancora non l’ho fatto!” rise lei, grata al collega. Sentì l’impulso di abbracciarlo e lo assecondò.  
Fin non si oppose, attirando la detective a se.   
E Amanda si aggrappò a lui come se fosse un’ancora di salvezza, sentendosi avvolta da quelle braccia esperte e rassicuranti.  
“Non sei Olivia, Amanda. Lui potrebbe davvero essere l’uomo giusto per te.” Le sussurrò lui. “ E lo sai quanto mi costa dirti queste cose perché per me è sempre stato un imbranato.”


	4. La minaccia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arriva finalmente il processo contro O'Hara.  
> Ma un'eventuale sentenza sancirà definitivamente la fine di tutto?

Il processo si rivelò lungo e stancante.   
Vennero chiamati alla sbarra molti testimoni e a più riprese l’avvocato di O’Hara sfoderò diversi assi nella manica di cui l’accusa non era stata messa al corrente, obbligando l’intervento del giudice a più riprese.  
Il clamore mediatico era tale che su notiziari, riviste, giornali o talk show non si parlava d’altro . Olivia, che si sentiva stremata solo per avervi preso parte come spettatrice, temette un paio di volte che Carisi, anche lui parecchio provato ormai dalla lunghezza del procedimento, avrebbe finito col perdere la causa. Oltre a lei, la sola persona che aveva presenziato ad ogni udienza era stata Amanda.   
La situazione era talmente tesa che ogni volta che aveva scambiato due parole con Carisi ciò era avvenuto sempre dentro al tribunale e non durava che pochi minuti, ma Olivia sperava che anche lui se ne fosse accorto. Soprattutto, conoscendo il carattere del suo ex detective, voleva fargli capire che quello che era successo non aveva in alcun modo influenzato l’opinione che lei aveva nei suoi confronti.  
Quando venne emessa la sentenza – COLPEVOLE- Carisi potè finalmente concedersi un sospiro di sollievo. Sentì la tensione e l’adrenalina montargli dentro, ansiose di poter esplodere. Si alzò in piedi e cominciò a mettere ordine ai documenti che aveva sparso al suo banco, sperando di poterle sfogare in qualche modo, rallegrato dal pensiero di poter finalmente dormire una notte intera per la prima volta dopo settimane. Al banco della difesa però, sentì O’Hara urlare. Due agenti si erano avvicinati con l’intenzione di scortarlo in carcere e l’uomo, sebbene non stesse opponendo una vera e propria resistenza, stava continuando ad agitarsi decantando la propria innocenza, la sua estraneità ai fatti.  
“Lei!” Ringhiò rabbiosamente puntando il dito contro Carisi “Lei perderà molto più del suo lavoro, glielo garantisco. Non si rende conto di quello che ha fatto…”, “Ah io non credo.” Ribatté pacatamente Carisi guardandolo mentre veniva portato via, sentendo però crescere l’inquietudine. Quando era uno studente di legge, l’ex sostituto procuratore, nonché mentore e amico Rafael Barba, gli aveva permesso di sedere accanto a lui durante le udienze, di imparare direttamente sul campo. E in quel momento, tra tutti i consigli che l’altro gli aveva dato, uno in particolare gli si accese nella testa come una lampadina.  
“Ti minacceranno. Ti minacceranno tante volte. Anche questo fa parte del nostro lavoro. Starà a te capire quando si tratta di minacce vuote e quando si tratta di un avvertimento. Basati sui dati che ti hanno dato per costruire l’accusa ma soprattutto, usa il tuo istinto.”  
E il suo istinto gli stava dicendo di non adagiarsi sugli allori. Aveva appena spedito in galera un uomo estremamente potente e con molti amici, i cui tentacoli potevano arrivare molto, molto lontano.   
Preso com’era dai suoi pensieri, non si era accorto subito che Olivia gli si fosse avvicinata. “Ti ha minacciato.” Constatò lei, visibilmente preoccupata. “Sì. Ma non sarà la prima volta. Ne l’ultima. Solitamente un sostituto procuratore subisce minacce o intimidazioni una media di…”, “Okay Carisi, ci siamo capiti.” Fece Olivia alzando le mani in segno di resa “Non c’è bisogno che ti dica di venire immediatamente da me se dovessi notare qualcosa di strano, vero?” E poi aggiunse, notando che lui continuava a guardare oltre la spalla di lei, oltre le panche, come se fosse alla ricerca di qualcuno “Lei ha accompagnato fuori alcune delle ragazze. Sperava di essere più veloce dei giornalisti.”  
“Ah… speriamo ci sia riuscita, sono degli squali. A volte mi chiedo come facesse Barba a rimanere così calmo.” Tacque un attimo, incerto se tenersi per se o meno quello che stava pensando. “Lei c’è sempre stata. Non ha mai mancato un’udienza.” Azzardò infine.   
Dalla cena fino a quel momento non aveva più parlato con Olivia di qualcosa che non riguardasse quel processo. Sapeva che avrebbe potuto sempre contare su di lei sul piano lavorativo, ma il dubbio che lei e Fin avessero preso le parti di Amanda tagliandolo definitivamente fuori aveva continuato a tormentarlo.  
“Beh, meglio che vada. Ora ho le scartoffie che mi aspettano sulla mia scrivania.” Concluse lui, senza dare il tempo a Olivia di rispondere, temendo la risposta. Aveva mosso un paio di passi quando Olivia lo chiamò di nuovo. Si voltò, vedendo quella che era stata il suo capitano per quasi cinque anni sorridergli orgogliosa “Ottimo lavoro. E sì. Lei è sempre stata presente.”.  
Non poteva avere una conferma migliore.  
Si illuminò, felice che i suoi trascorsi personali non avessero in alcun modo contaminato il suo rapporto con Olivia. Sperava che anche con Fin fosse lo stesso, ma avrebbe dovuto aspettare un po’ per scoprirlo. Anche le parole di O’Hara sembravano spaventarlo di meno.  
“Grazie Capitano.”   
E si congedò.


	5. Riflessioni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny riflette sulla sua situazione personale con Amanda.  
> La quiete prima della tempesta.

Fu solo quando Carisi si alzò per prendere l’ennesimo caffè della giornata che diede finalmente una sbirciata all’orologio appeso vicino alla macchinetta del caffè.  
Erano quasi le nove ed era l’unico ancora in ufficio.

Era concentrato su quel rapporto da ore e stava rimpiangendo di non averlo stilato di volta in volta. Rassegnato, tornò alla scrivania, il caffe fumante in una mano. Per fortuna lo aveva quasi finito, ma si appuntò mentalmente che doveva assolutamente imparare a organizzarsi. Le scartoffie dei detective non erano certo paragonabili a quelle di un sostituto procuratore anche se, pensò Sonny in propria difesa, questo era stato il primo caso davvero importante, di quelli che notoriamente rifilano agli avvocati con anni di esperienza.

Insomma, concluse bevendo quel caffè tutto d’un sorso, era abituato a finire in tempi umani.  
Erano le dieci spaccate quando Sonny potè definirsi finalmente libero. Si stiracchiò, allungando le braccia e arcuando la schiena. Gli erano stati concessi due giorni liberi e Sonny sorrise, beandosi del pensiero di poter finalmente stare a letto fino a mezzogiorno e oltre, dopo così tanto tempo. Allungò la mano verso il suo cellulare, che aveva lasciato spento per non avere distrazioni .

Lo accese. Il cuore gli saltò come una palla quando tra i vari messaggi di congratulazioni per l’ottimo lavoro svolto ne trovò uno di Amanda.  
“Ciao. So di essere l’ultima persona che vorresti sentire, ma manchi a Jesse. Vorrebbe tanto vederti e io non riesco a dirle di no. Sei stato grande, comunque.”  
Sonny rimise il cellulare da parte, il cuore che aveva preso a battergli forte contro la cassa toracica. Non si aspettava un messaggio da parte sua. Nelle settimane passate non l’aveva più sentita, e ogni volta che riusciva a trovare il tempo per scambiare due parole con Olivia,Amanda non sembrava mai essere nei paraggi.  
Ciononostante, non gli era sfuggito che lei non si fosse mai persa un’udienza. Ogni volta, vederla seduta lì gli aveva dato un momentaneo senso di serenità prima che la bolgia del processo finisse con l’inglobarlo nuovamente. 

Sospirò, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Non rimpiangeva la decisione presa, stava diventando sempre più doloroso starle accanto, soprattutto da quando pian piano aveva iniziato a rendersi conto che anche Amanda, contrariamente alle aspettative, lo ricambiava. Non era mai arrivato a capire perché lo avesse respinto un paio di anni prima. Forse ai tempi era stata sincera, ma nel tempo qualcosa era cambiato.  
E a Sonny, quella consapevolezza che avrebbero potuto stare assieme, che avrebbe potuto svegliarsi accanto a lei ogni giorno, amarla, baciarla, lo stava ormai bruciando da troppo tempo. Soprattutto, forse Billie a quest’ora sarebbe stata sua figlia, non di quel medico.  
Sonny sbattè gli occhi, turbato dall’audacia di quel pensiero.

Era stanco, troppo stanco. Doveva volare a casa e fiondarsi sotto le coperte. Riposare e far riposare la sua mente. Gettò nuovamente lo sguardo sul cellulare. Per quanto fosse felice che Amanda fosse sempre stata lì a sostenerlo, non voleva assolutamente illudersi. Soprattutto, forse davvero non aveva secondi fini e lei voleva solo sostenerlo come collega, sapendo la portata di quel processo. E forse gli aveva scritto davvero soltanto per via di Jesse.  
Era stato esagerato da parte sua tagliare fuori le bambine? Jesse l’aveva praticamente vista crescere. Molto più di chiunque altro, padre biologico compreso.  
Era fondamentale che rimanesse fermo sulla decisione presa nei confronti di Amanda, ma le bambine… continuare a vederle, a portarle al parco ogni tanto…  
Alla fine le rispose semplicemente “Domani sono a casa tutto il giorno, chiamami quando preferisci.” Magari la notte gli avrebbe portato consiglio. Si alzò, si mise il cappotto e, lasciato il rapporto sulla scrivania della Hadid, uscì dall’ufficio.ù

***  
“Non penso esista un locale dove fanno un Bloody Mary migliore di questo!” Esclamò Olivia, contemplando il suo cocktail. “Effettivamente visto così sembra delizioso.” Convenne Amanda, che invece aveva optato per una Tennent’s. 

Data la sentenza che aveva dichiarato O’Hara colpevole di ogni capo d’accusa, Olivia aveva proposto di uscire tutti assieme a bere qualcosa ma Carisi si era dileguato prima che lei potesse invitarlo e Fin doveva badare al suo nipotino, così alla fine la serata tra colleghi si era trasformata in una serata tra donne.  
Olivia cercava di spaziare da un argomento all’altro, di parlare del più e del meno, ma aveva notato sin da subito che Amanda si trovasse altrove con la testa.  
“Sai…” disse allora Olivia “Ho parlato con Carisi dopo il processo, mentre tu scortavi fuori le ragazze. O’Hara lo ha pubblicamente minacciato ma lui mi è sembrato molto tranquillo, credevo che si sarebbe spaventato.” E Amanda, che fino a quel momento si era concentrata prevalentemente sulla sua birra, finalmente alzò gli occhi verso il suo capitano “Lo ha minacciato?” chiese seria.

“Sì…quindi nei prossimi mesi dovremo tenere gli occhi aperti, O’Hara non sembra il tipo che parla a vanvera, anche se Carisi è un ex detective. Piuttosto… so che non sono fatti miei ma…ecco, vi siete sentiti tu e lui?” Appoggiò i gomiti al tavolo, in attesa. “Diciamo di sì… gli ho scritto poco fa. Jesse mi sta facendo impazzire, vuole vederlo e io non so cosa dirle.” “Beh, diciamo che lui ha notato che non ha mancato un solo giorno.” Sorrise “E' a lei che manca, o anche a te?”


	6. Attacco nell'ombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alla fine la minaccia di O'Hara prende forma.  
> Sonny come ne uscirà?

Carisi sbuffò. Era fermo sulla soglia del palazzo, lo sguardo rivolto verso il cielo con aria contrariata. Stava piovendo a dirotto e non aveva l’ombrello. Aveva la macchina parcheggiata a qualche isolato di distanza, a dieci minuti camminando con passo spedito. Non ne valeva comunque la pena. Rientrò, sperando di trovare nel ripostiglio qualche ombrello abbandonato.

Ne trovò uno, dietro a un vecchio scatolone. Era nero e decisamente sgangherato. Carisi dubitò fortemente che gli avrebbe permesso di arrivare alla macchina perfettamente asciutto ma non sembrava avere altra scelta. Quando fu nuovamente fuori si accorse con sollievo che pioveva ancora, ma con minore intensità. Si strinse nel cappotto e aprì l’ombrello. Era tardi ormai e non c’era un’anima per strada, complice forse la pioggia. Senza contare che quello fosse un isolato composto per lo più da uffici, che da abitazioni private.  
Aveva fatto qualche passo quando dietro di se sentì una voce maschile richiamare la sua attenzione “Scusa amico…”. Carisi si voltò lentamente. Davanti a se si trovò davanti a un uomo poco più basso di lui, uno zaino in spalla e una giacca a vento semi aperta nonostante il freddo. Non aveva un ombrello e teneva il cappuccio della felpa sollevato. “Avrei bisogno di una mano, sai… devo andare da un amico ma penso di essermi perso. Puoi controllare da Google Maps? A me si è scaricato il cellulare…” . Dall’accento doveva essere sudamericano, anche se il cappuccio non gli permetteva di distinguere bene i lineamenti di quel volto. Gli parve però un tizio che non si rasava da qualche giorno. 

Deformazione professionale di chi è stato detective per anni, si disse Carisi. Non lo aveva sentito arrivare, forse a causa della pioggia. Se si era perso era probabile che fosse sbucato da uno dei vicoli lì vicino, di cui quella zona brulicava. Inoltre, la sua esperienza gli diceva che se avesse voluto aggredirlo o derubarlo, non avrebbe certamente provato a intavolare una conversazione. Quello accadeva principalmente con le donne, fisicamente più piccole, ma molto più diffidenti di natura. Con gli uomini nessuno si prendeva la briga di tante cerimonie.

Ciononostante, preferì comunque fare un passo indietro. Ora era un uomo senza la pistola di ordinanza. “Sicuro.” Gli disse, infilando la mano nella tasca del cappotto per prendere il cellulare. “Allora, dov’è che dovresti…”   
Quanto gli servì per distogliere lo sguardo da quell’uomo per sbloccare il telefono? Una manciata di secondi? Fu tutto quello di cui quell’uomo aveva bisogno. Un attimo prima Carisi stava digitando il pin.  
Quello dopo il fiato gli si mozzò in gola, un dolore lancinante alla pancia. L’ombrello? Dov’era finito? Il tipo che dal nulla, sicuramente da qualche tasca nascosta della giacca, aveva tirato fuori una pistola. La canna ancora fumante.

Incredulo, sconcertato, si portò una mano al ventre, annaspando. 

Sentiva il sangue inumidirgli la camicia. Nella sua mente navigava, un unico, orribile pensiero. Un nome. O’Hara. Poi le gambe gli cedettero. Avrebbe dovuto sospettarlo, avrebbe dovuto prevederlo. Come aveva potuto essere così ingenuo? Per strada non c’era nessuno che sarebbe venuto a soccorrerlo e lì, schiena a terra e il viso rivolto al cielo nero, Carisi si rese conto che il cellulare, gli era scivolato dalle mani finendo chissà dove.  
Aveva smesso di piovere, nel frattempo.  
Quando aveva frequentato l’Accademia, durante le lezioni dedicate alle ferite d’arma da fuoco avevano ripetuto spesso che tra le varie sensazioni immediatamente successive al proiettile il ferito può sentire una sensazione crescente di freddo, stordimento, sonno e naturalmente dolore. Carisi non sentiva niente di tutto questo. Si sentiva intorpidito, come se la sua mente stesse viaggiando fuori dal corpo, che invece gli pareva pesare come un macigno. Respirava affannosamente, il petto che andava su e giù. 

Non sapeva quanto fosse grave la ferita.

Era dunque finita così? Era arrivata la sua ora? Ucciso dalla sua stessa stupidità? Aveva senso.   
Fu allora che Amanda apparve dal nulla e gli si inginocchiò accanto, pallida come un lenzuolo. “Carisi!” Urlò, il terrore nella voce. “Oddio, come…” Com’era possibile che lei fosse lì? Ah già, tra gli effetti c’erano anche le allucinazioni, nei casi più gravi. Allora stava davvero morendo…  
Una lacerante quanto improvvisa ondata di dolore lo travolse, facendolo gemere malamente. Amanda a quanto pare gli aveva aperto il cappotto, esaminando velocemente la ferita. La vide portarsi la mano alla bocca e poi cercare freneticamente il cellulare. “Detective Rollins, ex agente ferito, colpo di arma da fuoco allo stomaco, mi serve immediatamente un’ambulanza tra la…”

No… non era un’illusione, lei era davvero lì. Era davvero lì inginocchiata accanto a lui. “Ehi” gli fece Amanda non appena terminò la conversazione “Tieni duro, ok? Andrà tutto bene. Continua a respirare, va bene?” fece lei a pochi centimetri dal suo viso, mentre gli accarezzava i capelli  
“Che… che fai qui? Come hai…” si sentiva la lingua gonfia, come se pronunciare quelle poche parole richiedesse uno sforzo sovraumano. “Sentivo… che qualcosa non andava.” Sussurrò Amanda distogliendo lo sguardo per un attimo prima di tornare a a posarlo su di lui “Ehi? Ehi Sonny, non distrarti, Concentrati sulla mia voce. Raccontami qualcosa, quello che vuoi!”   
“Quello… quello che ti ho detto settimane fa…” sentiva la mente farsi sempre più annebbiata. Gemette di nuovo prima di riuscire a continuare “…quello che ti ho detto… io non…” , “Ehi stammi a sentire” fece Amanda che dai capelli fece scendere la mano lungo la guancia. Gli accarezzò lo zigomo “Quello non ha importanza, va bene? Avremo tutto il tempo per parlarne quando ti sarai ripreso, okay? L’ambulanza sarà qui a momenti. Ho bisogno di te, Dominick. Tieni duro.”

Carisi si rese conto che tra i due era lei quella realmente terrorizzata. Lui non aveva paura, anzi. Si sentiva tranquillo. In pace. Probabilmente stava davvero morendo e il Signore gli stava concedendo di passare i suoi ultimi momenti con Amanda. Sempre più puntini neri presero ad affollare nel suo campo visivo…  
Sì, stava morendo. La ferita era troppo grave. O aveva perso troppo sangue. O entrambe le cose.  
“Amanda…”  
Ma almeno stava morendo con la donna che amava accanto. E a Sonny andava bene così.   
Oh, mio Dio. Io ti ringrazio per il dono che mi hai dato alla fine della mia vita. Amen.  
“…io ti amo”. Poi il buio.


	7. Corridoi d'ospedale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda inizia finalmente a essere sincera con se stessa.

Amanda non seppe nemmeno dire come avevano fatto a raggiungere l’ospedale in poco tempo. L’ambulanza era arrivata in suo soccorso nell’esatto momento in cui Carisi aveva perso conoscenza. Le sirene da lontano si stavano avvicinando sempre più ma lei non le aveva sentite.  
La situazione era apparsa critica dal principio. Un colpo di pistola al ventre si rivelava non fatale nella maggior parte dei casi, ma il proiettile non era uscito e Carisi aveva perso parecchio sangue, nonostante i tentativi di Amanda di fermare l’emorragia. 

In ambulanza i paramedici avevano tentato sin da subito di stabilizzarlo. Amanda era rimasta seduta accanto a lui, tenendogli la mano, cercando però di non essere d’intralcio. Un paio di volte aveva avuto l’impressione che Sonny avesse aperto gli occhi, ma sapeva bene che fosse semplicemente un riflesso che può capitare nonostante un paziente sia in stato di incoscienza.  
Sembravano esserci riusciti. 

Poi Amanda aveva sentito un prolungato e acutissimo beeeeeeeeeep. Senza tante cerimonie l’avevano scostata, chinandosi tutti su di lui. Stava avendo un arresto cardiaco. Si era portata le mani al viso, disperata, incapace di voler vedere. Il rumore dei macchinari e le voci allarmate erano più che sufficienti, per lei.  
E di colpo si era ritrovata nel corridoio fuori dalla sala operatoria. Davanti alla porta, i muscoli in tensione, come se dovesse essere pronta ad agire da un momento all’altro. L’adrenalina che pian piano la stava abbandonando, lasciando al suo cervello un attimo di respiro per riordinare gli eventi di quella sera. Le tornarono alla mente delle cose. La sensazione sgradevole che l’aveva tormentata per ore, lei che con una scusa lasciava il bar e Olivia, la camicia di Carisi che veniva tagliata per poter prestare i primi interventi sulla ferita. La mascherina per permettergli di respirare, il defibrillatore sistemato velocemente sul petto bianco, lei che si accorgeva per la prima volta di essere sporca di sangue, il corpo di lui inerme sulla barella…

“Amanda!” Sentì lei di colpo. Si voltò, trovandosi davanti Olivia col fiatone. Doveva aver corso dal preciso momento in cui era scesa dalla macchina fuori dall’ospedale. “Mi hanno chiamato dalla centrale, cosa è successo?” Strabuzzò gli occhi, notando il sangue sul cappotto di Amanda. “Allora Carisi è…” spostò lo sguardo sulla porta che le divideva dalla sala operatoria, incapace di finire la frase, impallidita. Amanda ebbe la forza di annuire prima di buttarsi tra le sue braccia, scoppiando in un pianto a dirotto.

“Non so cosa sia successo…” biascicò lei sulla spalla del suo capitano “Sentivo che qualcosa non andava e sono corsa da lui… l’ho trovato così. Io… io…ha perso troppo sangue e in ambulanza è quasi morto.” Olivia non riuscì a capire il resto, che si mescolò al pianto incessante di Amanda. Non l’aveva mai sentita piangere così, non credeva nemmeno che una donna come lei fosse in grado di piangere così. Nemmeno per amore. La strinse forte. I suoi occhi che a loro volta si riempirono pian piano di lacrime. Aveva perso troppe persone care negli ultimi anni e non sapeva se sarebbe stata in grado di tollerarne un’altra.

Carisi era stato un suo detective per cinque anni. Si erano frequentati anche fuori dal lavoro e anche quando aveva deciso di seguire le sue ambizioni il suo affetto e la sua stima nei suoi confronti non erano cambiati. Era un uomo in gamba e una delle persone più buone che lei avesse mai conosciuto. Gli voleva bene e la sua morte sarebbe stata un duro colpo per tutti, molto più di quanto, pensandoci in quel preciso momento, si sarebbe mai aspettata fino a qualche tempo prima.  
“Ce la farà, Amanda.” Tentò di rassicurarla Olivia “Vieni…” aggiunse, mettendole le mani sulle spalle e scortandola gentilmente verso le sedie lungo la parete. “Carisi è l’agente più improbabile che io abbia mai avuto, ti ricordi quando era arrivato? Che scommettemmo su quanto sarebbe durato prima di farsi cacciare?” Scoppiò a ridere debolmente, il magone temporaneamente allentato da un ricordo felice. Anche Amanda aveva sorriso appena. “Lo abbiamo sottovalutato e lui ha dimostrato quello che è. Quindi non pensiamo subito al peggio.”

***

Il tempo trascorreva nell’ansia e nella preoccupazione. Anche Fin e i familiari di Sonny nel frattempo erano arrivati. Quando il detective le aveva raggiunte, aveva trovato Amanda profondamente addormentata sulla spalla di Olivia. “E’ crollata, era esausta.” Sussurrò per non svegliarla. “E’ di Carisi” aggiunse poi, notando che Fin si era soffermato sul sangue addosso ad Amanda. Fin annuì, lo sguardo duro.  
Amanda si svegliò poco dopo, stropicciandosi gli occhi. Era stato un sonno senza sogni e si sentiva, se possibile, più stanca di prima. Quando alzò la testa e vide il suo vecchio partner si alzò per abbracciarlo forte. Fin la strinse forte. 

“Dovresti andare a casa, riposare. O per lo meno cambiarti.” Le suggerì gentilmente Fin, vedendo quanto fosse pallida e quanto il sangue di Carisi fosse ormai secco sugli abiti di lei. Amanda scosse la testa con decisione. “Devo rimanere. Potrebbe…” Abbassò la testa, incapace di continuare la frase. Quel “potrebbe” rimase sospeso nell’aria, pesante quanto un macigno.

Potrebbe risvegliarsi e io dovrò esserci.  
Potrebbe morire e io dovrò esserci.

“Fin” Intervenne allora Olivia alzandosi anche lei “Magari potresti portare giù un attimo Amanda a mangiare qualcosa, che ne pensi? Siamo qui da ieri sera e penso che sgranchirsi le gambe le farà bene.”  
“Olivia ha ragione, Amanda” Fece Fin passandole il braccio sulla schiena e spingendola con gentile insistenza con lui nel corridoio “Mangiare qualcosa ti farà bene. Torniamo subito, promesso.” Fece, notando che Amanda si era irrigidita. Il pensiero di allontanarsi da quella sedia mentre dall’altra parte oltre la porta Carisi stava tra la vita e la morte, era intollerabile. Ma Fin e Olivia avevano ragione, doveva mangiare qualcosa. Solo dieci minuti, si disse, seguendo finalmente Fin.  
Nemmeno a dirlo, fu proprio quando si erano allontanati che le porte della sala operatoria si spalancarono. Olivia girà di scatto la testa, trattenendo il fiato. Vide le sorelle di Carisi correre verso il medico che era appena uscito, nervose, spaventate. Si impose di alzarsi, spaventata dalla prospettiva di ciò che quel dottore avrebbe potuto dire, Carisi non era messo molto bene.

L’uomo appariva visibilmente provato, non era stata un’operazione facile. Continuava a sfregarsi le mani. “E’ stabile.” Esordì. “Abbiamo estratto il proiettile ma ha comunque perso molto sangue e a causa dell’arresto cardiaco che ha avuto, abbiamo cercato di essere il meno invasivi possibile. Tra qualche ora dovrebbe riprendere conoscenza e allora, dopo aver valutato la presenza di eventuali danni neurologici o fisici permanenti, potremmo valutare un secondo intervento.”  
Olivia inspirò a fondo. La situazione di Carisi non era rosea, ma non era nemmeno così disperata come avrebbe temuto fino a poco prima. Conosceva colleghi che per una ferita identica, erano morti subito o sotto i ferri. Lui invece, era ancora vivo. Puoi farcela, Sonny, pensò, cercando di allentare il magone che si stava facendo strada nella sua gola.

Quando Amanda e Fin tornarono, Olivia li informò immediatamente della situazione, cercando di mostrarsi il più ottimistica possibile. “Posso vederlo?” Chiese in un soffio, gli occhi che brillarono per un attimo. “Per ora non sono ancora ammesse visite” disse cautamente Olivia “Hanno giusto dato il permesso alle sorelle ma non più di cinque minuti. Non è ancora totalmente fuori pericolo.” Amanda annuì, serrando le mascelle.  
E così passarono alcune ore. I tre si diedero più volte il cambio, alternandosi tra la veglia e il sonno. Verso l’alba, Olivia era infine uscita dall’ospedale, insistendo che Amanda dovesse almeno cambiarsi gli abiti. Amanda sapeva che in fondo il suo capitano aveva ragione, non si sarebbe mossa da quell’ospedale per niente al mondo ma non poteva rimanere con addosso degli abiti macchiati di sangue per sempre. 

Fu verso le otto di mattina che la situazione sembrò nuovamente sul punto di precipitare. Ad Amanda bastò vedere una delle sorelle di Sonny agitare freneticamente le braccia per richiamare l’attenzione delle altre per capire che qualcosa non andava. Non aveva fatto in tempo a rimettersi in piedi che un dottore e un infermiera corsero fulminei verso la stanza di Carisi. “Ma che altro succede ora?” esclamò Fin, esasperato.  
Niente di buono, pensò Olivia che corse assieme agli altri due accanto alle sorelle. C’era un vetro trasparente che permetteva di vedere nella stanza, ma le tendine attorno al letto di Sonny erano tirate ed era impossibile capire cosa stesse accadendo. Di certo, si intuiva una grande agitazione dietro di esse. “Cosa è successo?” Chiese Amanda, aggrappandosi a quel vetro.

“Non lo so…” Rispose Teresa. Eravamo entrate un attimo per passare qualche minuto con lui e improvvisamente i macchinari hanno iniziato a fare rumore…” si interruppe, portandosi una mano sulla bocca e scoppiando in lacrime. L’altra sorella, Gina forse, la abbracciò da dietro, ugualmente in lacrime.  
“Un altro arresto cardiaco…” sussurrò Amanda, sbiancando, che aveva visto troppe volte quella situazione nei suoi anni da detective. Erano sempre stati sospettati o vittime, e adesso invece…  
“No… non un altro. Oddio un altro lo ucciderà…” biascicò lei, spaventata. Olivia, vedendo la reazione spaventata della collega, le si avvicinò velocemente e la prese per le spalle, spingendola verso il corridoio “Vieni via… NO AMANDA ASCOLTAMI, NON PUOI RIMANERE Lì.”

“STA MORENDO OLIVIA, lasciami stare.” Ringhiò lei, tentando di divincolarsi. “Cosa pensi di fare, piombare nella stanza? Amanda stanno facendo il possibile, aspetta almeno…” “Lo so Olivia, LO SO CHE STANNO FACENDO IL POSSIBILE ma come pensi che possa sopravvivere a due infarti in poche ore?” Si liberò con uno strattone, le mani tra i capelli e le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi. “Quell’idiota… lui… lui sta morendo e l’ultima cosa che abbiamo fatto è stata litigare.”   
Anche Fin nel frattempo si era avvicinato. Si sentivano entrambi impotenti, di fronte al dolore di Amanda, che stava facendo i conti con qualcosa di molto più grande del dolore causato dall’eventuale perdita di un collega. “Amanda, non potevi sapere cosa sarebbe successo. Nessuno di noi poteva. Era diventato un avvocato ormai, era quello meno a rischio di tutti.” “Fin ha ragione.” Fece Olivia “Non darti colpe che non hai, ti prego.”  
“Olivia” Disse allora Amanda, che si sentiva molto vicina a un crollo “Sai cosa ha detto Carisi prima di perdere conoscenza? Ha detto che mi ama. Come puoi pensare che io non abbia colpe?”


	8. Il peso dei sentimenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda e Olivia a confronto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao ragazzi, non sono solita a scrivere note ma dato che ho sempre aggiornato in tempi abbastanza brevi volevo scusarmi se a sto giro l'attesa è stata più lunga. :)  
> Spero che questo capitolo sia di vostro gradimento, grazie a chi come noi permette a Sonny e Amanda di vivere, anche se solo sulla carta.  
> (E scusate, ma non so fare i riassunti LOL)

“E’ colpa mia se siamo arrivati a questo punto. Ho dato per scontato che lui per me ci sarebbe sempre stato. Ho sempre saputo cosa provasse per me, ma non riuscivo a farne a meno, era un amico, una spalla, qualcuno su cui sempre contare. Lui non mi ha mai chiesto niente in cambio… voleva solo starmi vicino, nessun uomo mi aveva mai trattato con così tanta gentilezza…” Olivia sorrise tristemente, gli occhi lucidi. Voleva crederci davvero alle sue stesse parole, al fatto che i medici stessero facendo il possibile, ma Amanda aveva ragione. 

Le probabilità di sopravvivere a due infarti in poco tempo, nelle sue condizioni, erano nulle. Carisi sarebbe probabilmente morto nel giro di qualche ora. Ma lei era l’ultima persona che doveva perdere le speranze.

Amanda era un fiume in piena. Quella consapevolezza l’aveva sbloccata facendole dire ad alta voce quello che probabilmente nemmeno i migliori terapisti erano riusciti a cavarle di bocca negli ultimi anni. Qualcosa dentro di lei si era rotto, facendole riconoscere ad alta voce una verità che non era stata capace di ammettere nemmeno a se stessa. Olivia di conseguenza non potè fare altro se non abbracciarla, forte.  
Anche lei aveva iniziato a piangere.

“Quando ho iniziato a rendermi che i miei sentimenti verso di lui stavano cambiando, mi sono spaventata. Lui… lui era diverso da tutti gli altri uomini.” Sussurrò Amanda, inspirando forte.

“Lo so.” Le disse Olivia, sciogliendosi dall’abbraccio tentando nuovamente di far tornare Amanda ai loro posti . Amanda la seguì docilmente, la rabbia e la frustrazione mostrate fino a poco prima sembravano svanite. 

“Anche lui aveva capito che qualcosa dentro di me era cambiato ma nonostante questo lui non ha mai fatto domande, continuava a comportarsi come sempre, forse sperando che finalmente io avrei fatto un passo verso di lui… ma non l’ho fatto. E non l’ho fatto nemmeno quando lui ha perso la pazienza la sera che abbiamo litigato.” Continuò, senza guardare Olivia negli occhi, lo sguardo annebbiato dalle lacrime ma ugualmente severo, fisso su un punto non precisato della parete dall’altra parte del corridoio.  
“Amanda, non è comunque colpa tua, la vostra situazione personale non c’entra con quello che gli è accaduto.” Le fece forza Olivia, accarezzandole piano la schiena. Amanda si voltò finalmente a guardarla.  
“Io sono un casino, Olivia. Tutto quello che tocco diventa un casino. Ogni giorno mi sveglio con la paura di rendere un casino anche la vita delle mie figlie, perché non posso tenerle lontane da me… volevo che almeno lui ne restasse fuori. Ma lui non voleva capirlo… quell’idiota. E adesso per colpa sua non posso non chiedermi come sarebbe stato se avessi preso decisioni diverse. Vorrei… vorrei che si salvi anche solo per poterlo prendere a schiaffi, accidenti a lui.” Amanda stava ridendo. Stava ridendo e piangendo assieme dalla disperazione.

“Come farò ora senza di lui?” Chiese, quando riuscì finalmente a controllarsi.

“Amanda…in questo lavoro il rischio di perdere persone amate, c’è. Ho visto morire tanti colleghi negli anni e ogni perdita era peggiore della precedente… dopo tanti anni pensi di averci fatto l’abitudine, ma non è così. Ma per quanto sia disperata la situazione… non è detto che lui non possa cavarsela. “  
Amanda sgranò gli occhi. “Olivia, lui è come se fosse già…”   
“Lo so Amanda, lo so. Ma credo che l’ultima cosa di cui tu abbia bisogno adesso sia concentrarti su questo. Di vivere le prossime ore chiedendoti “e se, e se”… No Amanda, io con Elliot l’ho fatto per anni, ho passato gli anni a chiedermi come sarebbe la mia vita se lui non avesse deciso di andarsene.”

Amanda trattenne per un attimo il fiato. La conosceva da anni, ma era la prima volta che la sentiva parlare apertamente di Elliot Stabler. Era l’unico aspetto della sua vita che tuttora non conosceva. Un capitolo della vita di Olivia che, a detta di Fin, non meritava di essere riaperto.  
Un tabù.

“Mi sono sentita abbandonata, ci ho messo mesi a fidarmi di te o Nick, e ci ho messo anni a smettere di guardare indietro, perché lui ormai se ne era andato e io non avevo la possibilità di cambiare il mio futuro… almeno finchè non ho iniziato a considerare anche voi come una famiglia, o finchè non ho adottato Noah. Carisi non è ancora morto, le possibilità sono basse ma può ancora farcela. Credici Amanda, credici anche solo in minima parte, credici e inizia a credere anche a voi due. Datti la possibilità di essere felice, Amanda. Perché io sono davvero convinta che lui possa darti quello che nessun altro uomo prima di lui è mai stato capace di darti.”

***

Sulle prime, Amanda credette inizialmente di stare ancora sognando. Che la melodia che sentiva fosse in qualche angolo lontano della sua mente, che fosse la sua ragione addormentata a fargliela sentire. Sollevò lentamente le palpebre, rendendosi conto che qualcuno le stava telefonando. Un flash improvviso le riportò alla mente tutto quello che era capitato negli ultimi giorni, facendola scattare di lato per afferrare il cellulare e rispondere in fretta.  
"Amanda? Sono Olivia."


	9. Risvegli

“Olivia… dimmi.” Disse Amanda mettendosi seduta, col cuore che prese a martellarle dolorosamente . Raccolse le ginocchia al petto, stando attenta a non svegliare Jesse e Billie che le dormivano accanto. Non le era sfuggito il tono affaticato del suo capitano. Aveva pianto?

“Dominick come sta? E’ successo qualcosa?” Chiese, desiderando quasi riattaccare e non sapere nient’altro.

“Sta bene, si è svegliato poco fa.” Rispose Olivia dopo un attimo di silenzio. “Sembra vigile, ora ci sono le sue sorelle con lui.”

“Oddio…” Sussurrò Amanda portandosi una mano alla bocca, cominciando a singhiozzare senza controllo, le spalle che andavano su e giù. “Dici davvero? Perché non me lo hai detto appena ho risposto, accidenti ho temuto che…” il suo pianto sembrò svegliare Jess, che si girò verso di lei, aprendo gli occhietti “Mamma?” chiese con la sua vocina, il tono impastato dal sonno.

Dall’altro capo del telefono Olivia attese che Amanda si calmasse leggermente “Scusa, dovevo… dovevo riprendermi anche io. Devo avvisare Fin, ho mandato a casa anche lui, eravate distrutti.”

“Certo… certo. Ora chiamo la babysitter così posso darti il cambio.” Sentiva l’adrenalina montarle dentro come un vulcano pronto a eruttare.

“Vai piano Amanda.” Disse Olivia, sorridendo dall’altra parte del telefono. “E’ finita, Carisi sta bene.” E riattaccò.

“Mamma?” Amanda si girò verso la figlia, che le si era rannicchiata contro. Presa dall’euforia per il risveglio di Sonny, non si era accorta che la figlia si fosse svegliata. Billie invece dormiva profondamente, troppo piccola per cogliere il trambusto che stava capitando. “Mamma che succede?” “La mamma deve andare, tesoro. Sonny ora sta bene e ha bisogno di me.” “Pap… lo zio Sonny sta meglio?” chiese la bambina, spalancando gli occhioni “Posso venire a trovarlo?” Amanda si chinò per baciarle la fronte “Adesso va solo la mamma, verrai con me tra qualche giorno, te lo prometto."

***

Quando Amanda si era messa alla guida, aveva dovuto fare dei respiri profondi per non partire in quarta e sforare tutti i limiti di velocità consentiti dalla città di New York. Dominick aveva ripreso conoscenza. Fino all’ultimo momento tutti lo avevano dato per spacciato e lui contro ogni previsione aveva ripreso conoscenza.

_Non mi sembra vero. E’ un sogno, adesso arriverò in ospedale e mi diranno che è morto_ , pensò lei, stringendo le mani sul volante fino a farsi sbiancare le nocche. Per fortuna la baby sitter, conoscendo a sua volta la situazione, non aveva tardato quando lei l’aveva chiamata.

Dopo aver passato quasi tre giorni di fila dentro all’ospedale, Olivia era arrivata al punto di dover chiamare in suo aiuto Fin per convincerla a tornare a casa anche solo qualche ora. Avevano litigato, Amanda aveva nuovamente alzato la voce in corridoio, la tensione che si era accumulata in quei giorni finalmente era esplosa. Solo quando Olivia le aveva detto che il suo senso di colpa non era una scusa per rimanere a marcire in quel corridoio e non vedere le sue figlie, che Sonny in primis non avrebbe voluto questo per lei, Amanda aveva ceduto.

Fin l’aveva riaccompagnata a casa, aveva passato il resto della giornata con le sue figlie, si era data una sistemata, era crollata assieme a loro nel lettone mentre guardavano un film. Ma con la testa era sempre rimasta accanto a Sonny.

Quando aveva messo piede alla Sezione Vittime Speciali nessuno avrebbe scommesso un dollaro su di lui. Un individuo strambo, trasandato e apparentemente senza nessuna delicatezza o empatia, requisiti fondamentali per lavorare in quel ramo del dipartimento. Erano tutti convinti che non sarebbe durato più di tanto, con Olivia che minacciava di farlo trasferire un giorno sì e l’altro pure. Un fallito, un perdente, ecco come lo vedevano.

Amanda non aveva mai fatto eccezione, ricordando il nervoso che l’assaliva ogni volta che dovevano risolvere un caso in coppia.

Ma poi qualcosa sembrava essere cambiato. Il collega strambo e inetto aveva finito col rivelarsi un detective capace, in gamba, che osservava e imparava in fretta. Le camicie stropicciate e di due taglie più grandi avevano lasciato spazio a eleganti completi che risaltavano la sua figura, le lezioni alla scuola serale gli avevano permesso di laurearsi in legge, il suo più grande sogno.

Passandoci del tempo assieme Amanda e gli altri avevano fatto la conoscenza di un uomo dolce, gentile, incredibilmente intelligente.

Sonny Carisi , che sorrideva sempre, che era sempre ottimista e di buon umore nonostante tutto. Un uomo capace di stregare tutti con la propria bontà, con la propria luce. Perché c’era davvero della luce in lui. E Amanda, che si sentiva sotto le tenebre dalla nascita, col passare degli anni aveva cominciato a sentirsi attratta da lui, come una falena. Forse innamorarsi di uno come lui, così lontano da quello che avrebbe potuto considerare “l’uomo ideale”, che le aveva portato solo fastidi e problemi, era la più naturale delle conseguenze.

Amanda lo aveva capito in quel momento

Non aveva fatto altro che sfuggire a quella luce, sentendosi indegna, spaventata dall’idea di poter contaminare un uomo come Sonny, a volte quasi troppo buono per il mondo che li circondava. Lo aveva tenuto lontano, gli aveva spezzato il cuore e la morte glielo aveva quasi portato via.Fin aveva ragione, un giorno un collega era qui, quello dopo finiva trasferito altrove.

Amanda aveva paura. Paura di fare un salto nel vuoto. Paura di amare e di essere amata.Paura anche di essere rifiutata, dopo quello che era capitato, non che Sonny non avrebbe potuto avere tutte le ragioni del mondo.

Ma lei lo amava. E per una volta, una sola volta in vita sua, voleva buttarsi anche affrontando le conseguenze. E il tragitto da casa fino all’ospedale, nonostante le poche macchine che incrociò sul suo cammino, le parve interminabile. Quando finalmente si ritrovò in quel corridoio d’ospedale che a suo malgrado aveva imparato a conoscere a memoria, fu Olivia ad andarle incontro, gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso. “Lui dov’è? Come sta?” Chiede d’un fiato Amanda. “ E’ cosciente, prima sono passate le sue sorelle e poi io e Fin. E’ vigile e ci ha riconosciuto, ma è molto stanco. Dovranno fare degli accertamenti, ma adesso iniziano a sembrarmi ottimisti.”

“Meno male.” Fece Amanda. Erano buone notizie. Quando era uscito dalla sala operatoria i medici avevano messo in guardia sul rischio di ripercussioni neurologiche. Il fatto che Sonny fosse sveglio da alcune ore e nessuno avesse notato niente di bizzarro permetteva di sperare per il meglio. “…E ha chiesto di te.” Aggiunse Olivia, piegando di lato la testa. “Oh…” Fece Amanda, iniziando a sfregarsi le mani. Allungò il collo oltre la spalla di Olivia, lanciando un’occhiata nervosa alla porta oltre la quale si trovava Sonny. “Non so se ce la faccio.” “Si che puoi” La incoraggiò Olivia. “Non chiedermi cosa potresti dirgli, tutto verrà da se.”

La stanza di Sonny era spoglia, fatta eccezione per una sedia accanto al letto. Le pareti, il pavimento, persino le lenzuola sembravano corrispondere a una qualche sfumatura di azzurro, un forte odore di una qualche sostanza disinfettante nell’aria. Amanda avanzò lentamente, incerta, senza alcun modo di sapere cosa aspettarsi, delle condizioni in cui lo avrebbe trovato.

Sonny aveva l’aspetto di chi aveva toccato con mano le fiamme dell’inferno per poi risalire a mani nude. L’uomo appariva molto pallido, la cannula che dietro le orecchie passava sotto le sue narici, trasmettendogli ossigeno. Le coperte gli arrivavano poco sopra al ventre e col camicie mezzo aperto Amanda potè notare, facendosi più vicina, parte delle bende che dallo stomaco gli arrivavano fin sotto il petto, che si alzava lentamente ma in modo regolare. Al braccio era attaccata la flebo. I suoi occhi azzurri, un po’ vitrei ma ben aperti, si posarono immediatamente su di lei.

“Amanda…” gracchiò lui, la voce impastata.

“Ehi Dominick.” Lo salutò lentamente lei a bassa voce, sedendoglisi accanto. Abituata com’era a vederlo coi capelli perfettamente pettinati all’indietro, fu strano notare tutte quelle ciocche ricadergli sulla fronte. “Mi sento come se mi fosse passato un treno merci addosso” rise lui, voltandosi un attimo verso il soffitto prima di tornare a posare lo sguardo su di lei “Mi hanno detto che ho avuto due infarti in poche ore e che posso ritenermi fortunato perché sono un avvocato, fossi rimasto un detective potevo dire addio alla mia carriera, perché sarei stato congedato o confinato alla scrivania.” Parlava lentamente, i riflessi rallentati dai molteplici medicinali che dovevano avergli somministrato da quando era uscito dalla sala operatoria.

“E’ vero.” Convenne Amanda “Forse allora essere un avvocato non è tanto male, mi sa che al distretto dobbiamo rimangiarci un po’ di cose.” Risero entrambi e Amanda, quasi senza rendersene conto, si ritrovò ad allungare il braccio verso il suo viso, scostandogli delicatamente le ciocche ribelli dalla fronte e scendendo poi verso lo zigomo, accarezzando con la nocca. “Credevo che saresti morto.” Si lasciò scappare


	10. Ripresa

“Lo pensavo anche io…” Sussurrò Carisi, seguendo la mano di lei. Amanda sentì una scossa lungo la spina dorsale. “Ma sei una testa dura, come tutti gli avvocati. Infatti sei ancora qui.” Sonny rise di nuovo, ma più lentamente. “Quando ti ho visto lì vicino a me, ho creduto di avere un’allucinazione, ci ho messo un po’ a capire che eri davvero tu. Mi… mi avevi detto che te lo sentivi.” Nonostante la mente annebbiata dai farmaci e dalla sua condizione, Sonny non aveva perso la sua lucidità. Sembrava perfettamente in grado di ricordare gli istanti prima di perdere conoscenza, processo che molte volte richiedeva invece qualche giorno.

Amanda si mise le mani in grembo, fissandosele un attimo. Gli disse che per tutto il pomeriggio non aveva fatto altro che avvertire una sgradevole sensazione di disagio, che c’era qualcosa che aveva continuato a farla sentire inquieta, qualcosa che nemmeno uscendo la sera a bere qualcosa con Olivia sembrava essersi dissipato. E quando Olivia l’aveva infine messa al corrente delle minacce da parte di O’Hara, qualcosa nel cervello di Amanda sembrava essere scattato, facendole fare due più due.

Aveva tentato di ignorare quel malessere ma il suo istinto da detective alla fine aveva avuto la meglio, permettendole di intavolare un paio di scuse e congedarsi da Olivia, che invece stava cercando, da parte sua, di capire a che punto fosse la sua situazione personale con Carisi. Le aveva detto che era stanca, che ultimamente Jesse faceva fatica a dormire senza la mamma vicino, ma invece di correre a casa sua aveva puntato dritta all’ufficio di Sonny. E quando lo aveva trovato riverso a terra a dissanguarsi per un istante, un solo istante, Amanda aveva avuto la certezza che il suo cuore avesse cessato di battere.

“…tutto qui, ho fatto il possibile ma… ma eri messo male. Avevi perso un sacco di sangue, per poco non ti hanno perso in ambulanza.” Finì di raccontargli Amanda, il segnale acuto del macchinario che ancora le echeggiava nel cervello al solo pensiero. “Allora sono in debito con te.” Sussurrò Sonny, tornando a fissare il soffitto. Amanda non fece in tempo a replicare che in quel momento entrò uno dei medici. Il tempo delle visite per quel giorno era finito, ora il paziente aveva bisogno di riposare, lo aspettava un recupero decisamente lungo. Amanda cercò la sua mano prima di congedarsi e lui gliela strinse.

C’erano ancora tante cose da dire, ma Amanda era consapevole di aver fatto un passo avanti, per quanto piccolo. Sonny doveva prima riprendersi, non era ancora il momento di affrontare certi discorsi. Sarebbe arrivato, avrebbe dovuto solamente portare pazienza.

I giorni passavano e Sonny era finito attraverso una lunga serie di visite e accertamenti, più o meno invasivi. I medici furono sorpresi di riscontrare un quadro tanto positivo.

Non c’erano danni al cervello.

Non sarebbero stati necessari ulteriori interventi chirurgici.

Il suo stato mentale, a detta della psicologo con cui aveva fatto un colloquio informale non appena era stato dichiarato abbastanza in forze per poterlo sostenere, non sembrava nemmeno appartenere a una persona a cui avevano sparato e abbandonato agonizzante sul ciglio della strada.

Gli spettava giusto una visita cardiologica almeno una volta all’anno, dato che il suo cuore gli aveva comunque ceduto due volte in poche ore. Carisi era consapevole che probabilmente da lì in avanti avrebbe dovuto tenerlo sotto controllo per il resto della vita. Evitare gli sport a livello agonistico, stare attento all’alimentazione, al caldo e controllare lo stress che il suo lavoro da sempre gli procurava.

Era forse l’unica vera cicatrice che si sarebbe trascinato dietro da quell’esperienza. Ancora di più di quella sottile, lunga e biancastra che l’intervento gli aveva lasciato, sulla pancia.

Nel frattempo, anche le indagini erano andate avanti, con Olivia e, in particolare , Fin, che erano più volte passati a trovare O’Hara a Rykers dato che Carisi, nonostante gli sforzi, non aveva mai davvero visto bene in faccia l’uomo che lo aveva aggredito, potendo dare come dettagli solo che fosse ispanico e dalla barba scura.

Da parte sua, Amanda non aveva fatto altro che dividersi tra il distretto, l’ospedale e le figlie. Era andata a trovarlo ogni giorno, rimanendo con lui fino al termine dell’orario di visita. Più volte gli aveva portato i disegni fatti da Jess, che apparentemente sembrava essere la persona che più di tutti, dopo la madre, non vedeva l’ora che Carisi fosse dimesso. Avevano sempre chiacchierato del più e del meno, con Sonny che ogni giorno sembrava tornare un po’ più quello di prima.

Non era più eccessivamente pallido.

Aveva ripreso peso.

Era riuscito ad alzarsi dal letto e a camminare, anche se si affaticava in fretta.

Ogni giorno Amanda si godeva ogni singolo momento con lui, ogni progresso, ogni risata, lieta che il peggio fosse ormai alle spalle. Felice che quello che era capitato a Sonny non si fosse trasformato in un senso di colpa che si sarebbe dovuta portare appresso come una croce per il resto della sua vita. Moriva dalla voglia di chiarire con lui, di dirgli che aveva sbagliato e sentiva che anche Sonny stava aspettando il momento opportuno per riportare nuovamente a galla la discussione avvenuta la sera della cena a casa di lei. Era lì che aleggiava nell’aria, in attesa del momento opportuno per tornare alla luce.


	11. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E quindi, eccoci qui.  
> Con questo capitolo si conclude la mia storia.  
> Un grazie a tutti coloro che hanno voluto darle una chance arrivando fino in fondo. Ci si vede per la stagione 22. ;)  
> Max

Quando le porte dell’ascensore si spalancarono e Amanda fece capolino in quell’ormai familiare corridoio, fu felice di constatare che non ci fosse movimento quel giorno, prendendolo come ulteriore buon auspicio. Il giorno dopo avrebbero finalmente dimesso Sonny e lei si era offerta di passare nel suo appartamento a prendergli dei vestiti, nonostante lui le avesse detto che non c’era alcun problema e che ci avrebbero pensato la madre o le sorelle. Lei però aveva insistito. Quando entrò nella stanza lo trovò intento a leggere. L’uomo però si accorse subito che la detective era entrata e mise velocemente il libro da parte.

“Ehi.” Le disse salutandola “Hai fatto in fretta.”

“C’era poca gente per strada.” Disse lei mentre gli posava un sacchetto sul letto “Ecco… Un maglione e dei pantaloni della tuta, penso che tu preferisca stare comodo, no?” Li tirò fuori e glieli porse. “Grazie” fece lui. “Davvero, non era necessario, potevano pensarci mia mamma o …” Tentò di giustificarsi lui, leggermente in imbarazzo. Sentiva le guance bollenti al pensiero di Amanda che entrava nel suo appartamento e rovistava nei cassetti, soprattutto perché non si era premurato di dare una sistemata nell’ultimo periodo, preso com’era da quel processo.

“Davvero, non c’è problema, e poi c’erano tutti i disegni che ti ha fatto Jess da portare là… ah, a proposito, te ne ha fatto un altro. Potresti inaugurare una galleria d’arte.” Rise Amanda, ripensando al giorno in cui aveva portato Jesse a trovarlo. La bimba aveva dimostrato una delicatezza incredibile quando lo aveva abbracciato, cercando di non esercitare troppa pressione sui punti. Lei e Amanda erano rimasti per tutto l’orario di visita, e la figlia ne aveva approfittato per mostrare a Sonny tutti i disegni che aveva fatto per lui. Quando gliene aveva mostrato uno con tre figure che rappresentavano palesemente loro tre, Sonny non solo aveva sentito quella sensazione famigliare di calore al petto che gli mancava da settimane, ma non aveva potuto non notare, alzando lo sguardo, che ad Amanda erano brillati gli occhi.

“Non mi sembra vero che mi dimettono, pensavo che sarei rimasto chiuso qui per sempre.” Sospirò Sonny, cercando di scacciare certi pensieri. 

Nonostante il suo recupero fosse stato parecchio veloce e privo di complicazioni uno dei dottori aveva messo le mani avanti, ritenendo che abitando da solo Carisi sarebbe dovuto ritornare il più in forma possibile in mancanza di aiuti immediati in caso di emergenza, posticipando quindi tutto di diversi giorni.

“Non vedo l’ora che arrivino Teresa e Bella domattina, ho bisogno di tornare alla normalità, sto già litigando con la Hadid perché vuole lasciarmi a casa più giorni di quanti me ne abbiano dati i medici.” Disse lui, mentre Amanda prendeva posto nella solita sedia accanto al letto. “Non prendertela, penso che voglia che tu torni il più in forma possibile, alla fine ti stanchi ancora facilmente, devi andarci piano.”

“Lo so, me lo hanno detto anche i dottori. Dovrò abituarmi a dei ritmi più lenti ma alla fine… meglio così che sottoterra.” Concluse, portandosi le mani alla pancia, sulla cicatrice. Ad Amanda non sfuggì che lo sguardo di Sonny si fosse fatto più serio, duro. “Ehi…” gli fece, posandogli la mano su una delle sue “Non è uno scherzo quello che ti è successo e stiamo facendo il possibile per darti una mano, tutti quanti. Non correre, Dominick. Devi portare pazienza.” Concluse lei con dolcezza, accarezzandogli la mano.

“Lo so.” Disse lui alzando lo sguardo. Sonny stava bene, ne stava uscendo bene e ne sarebbe uscito bene, ma era stato avvisato che sarebbero potuti capitare dei momenti in cui avrebbe rischiato di sentirsi schiacciato dalla propria situazione. Un tipico effetto collaterale di quando la Morte ti guarda negli occhi ma decide che non sei ancora pronto per essere al suo cospetto.

Rimasero a osservarsi per un attimo, una strana luce negli occhi di lui. Lo sguardo ancora serio anche se meno severo rispetto a un attimo prima. Amanda si rese conto immediatamente che l’atmosfera era cambiata, che tutte le cose non dette si stavano pian piano posando sopra le loro teste. Non avrebbe più potuto rimandare quella discussione, anche se aveva sperato che Sonny aspettasse di tornare a casa, nella calma e nella tranquillità delle mura domestiche, sperava solo che andasse anche solo per un decimo di come aveva provato a immaginarla nella sua testa.

“Mi chiedo…” Cominciò infatti Sonny “Quando la smetterò di sentirmi in debito con ognuno di voi, per tutto quello che avete fatto…” “No ehi, Dominick ascolta, era il minimo.” Lo rassicurò lei, allungando anche l’altra mano. “Ti siamo rimasti vicino perché è così che si fa, pensavi forse che nessuno di noi avrebbe trascorso ore e ore in ospedale per te?”

“E tu allora, Amanda? Passino Olivia e Fin, ma tu mi hai salvato la vita e davvero vorrei… vorrei non dovermi sentire come se ti dovessi qualcosa.”

“Non mi devi niente, Dominick. Davvero, niente. Mi basta…” Amanda ci pensò su.

Finendo la frase, non sarebbe più potuta tornare indietro

“Mi basta quello che mi hai detto prima di perdere conoscenza.” Vide le pupille di Sonny dilatarsi. “Amanda…”

“Aspetta Dominick, fammi parlare. Lo so che ti ho fatto stare male, e so anche che questo non sarebbe il momento migliore per parlarne. Ti avevo detto che la mia situazione era complicata. E lo era, ma perché ero io a complicarmela. Hai ragione, non sono mai stata onesta con me stessa, ma soprattutto non lo sono mai stata con te.” Strinse le proprie mani su quelle di lui. “Hai ragione tu, hai sempre avuto ragione tu...”

“E allora cosa è cambiato, Amanda?” Chiese sinceramente curioso lui, piegando la testa di lato.

Amanda respirò a fondo prima di rispondergli. Sentiva gli occhi farsi lucidi. Era da settimane che non piangeva. L’ultima volta era stato quando Sonny aveva ripreso conoscenza. Tornando a casa, nel silenzio, aveva liberato tutte quelle emozioni accumulate nel corso dei giorni. Ma soprattutto, aveva pianto di gioia. Di incredulità.

“Che ti ho quasi perso. Da quando sei passato all’ufficio del Procuratore non ho fatto altro che sentire la tua mancanza e stavo male, mi sentivo smarrita, mi sembrava di averti perso. Ma non era niente se paragonato al pensiero di perderti per davvero.”

Alla fine le lacrime cominciarono a scenderle davvero.

“Amanda…” sussurrò lui.

“Ho sempre dato per scontato che tu in un modo o nell’altro ci saresti stato. Mi è bastato vivere nell’angoscia alcuni giorni per rendermi conto che avevo sbagliato tutto. Che avrei passato il resto della mia vita a vivere col senso di colpa. Ti amo, Dominick. Avrei dovuto avere il coraggio di dirtelo anni fa.”

“Non me lo stai dicendo solo perché ti faccio compassione conciato così, vero?” Disse lui, le sopracciglia corrucciate nell’espressione tipica di chi non crede alle proprie orecchie.

“No Dominick, al contrario. Perché ancora una volta mi sono resa conto di quanto tu sia forte, molto più di altri.” Il “ _ti amo_ ” che lui le aveva sussurrato prima di perdere conoscenza continuava a ronzarle nella testa. “Ti ho tenuto lontano tutti questi anni perché ho sempre pensato che tu meritassi di meglio, una persona senza tutti questi problemi, senza il costante bisogno di aiuto, di terapia. Ma ora non vorrei mai vederti con nessun altro, a parte me. E se non ne volessi sapere, lo capirei.”

Lo sguardo di Sonny si addolcì all’istante “Non ho mai desiderato un’altra donna che non fossi tu, Amanda. Non mi interessava la donna perfetta. Abbiamo tutti i nostri problemi, e non è niente che non si possa risolvere. E tu sei molto più di quello che pensi di essere. E’ per questo che ti amo. Ed è per questo che te l’ho detto quando credevo di star vivendo i miei ultimi istanti. Perché li stavo passando con te, credi ancora di valere così poco?” Fu lui in quel momento a liberarsi dalla presa di lei e a fare cambio, stringendo le sue mani nelle proprie. “E vorrei riuscire a convincerti prima o poi.”

“Ho paura di rovinare tutto Sonny, l’avrò sempre. Lo sai vero?”

“E io in questi mesi sarò insopportabile, quindi forse questo primato non sarà nemmeno più tuo.” Amanda si mise a ridere, la spontaneità di Dominick che non finiva mai di farle girare la testa.

“Non devi affrontare tutto da solo. Puoi stare da me, Jess sarebbe felicissima e… no Dominick, non tirare ancora in ballo la questione del sentirti in debito con me. Io voglio provarci. Voglio provare a farla funzionare. Voglio rimanerti accanto e assisterti come tu hai fatto con me ogni volta che ne avevo bisogno. E se dovessi far saltare tutto, almeno potrò dirci di averci provato, no?”

Gli occhi di Sonny brillavano, due grossi lapislazzuli che la fissavano.

“Anche io mi chiedo cosa tu abbia potuto vedere in uno come me, non sono esattamente il tipo che alle donne piace. Eppure siamo qui.” Si sporse lentamente avanti col busto, bloccandosi forse per il dolore improvviso scaturito dalla cicatrice, facendo una smorfia. Inspirò e ricominciò a protendersi in avanti, fino a ritrovarsi a pochi centimetri dal viso di lei. “Perché dovresti rovinare tutto? Perché non provi a crederci? Io sono qui con te, e chi ti dice che non lo sarò ancora tra dieci anni? O venti?”

E Amanda alla fine lo fece. Si avvicinò lentamente al suo viso, le labbra che delicatamente si posarono su quelle di lui. Sonny rispose subito al bacio, passandole dolcemente la mano tra i capelli, la sua barba di diversi giorni che le pizzicava le guance.

Entrambi avevano osato immaginare quel momento, negli anni. E una stanza d’ospedale era l’ultimo posto a cui Sonny o Amanda avrebbero mai pensato. Si staccarono un attimo, il tempo di riprendere fiato, prima che lui tornasse nuovamente sulle labbra di Amanda. Fu un bacio breve, in realtà. Casto. Il gesto di un uomo che aveva aspettato anni e che apparentemente temeva di non riuscirne ad avere mai abbastanza.

Quando si separarono, Amanda si rese conto che non sentiva niente. Ogni volta si era immaginata col battito accelerato, le farfalle nello stomaco. Qualcosa. Invece si sentiva perfettamente normale. Come se quelle labbra le conoscesse da sempre.

“Ed ero davvero felice per te. Lo sono ancora. Sei un grande avvocato, Dominick.”


End file.
